A Second Chance
by VampireHunterDragoon
Summary: A lone, familiar figure contemplates his life, death, and future vengeance. This is my very first fan fiction, so constructive criticism will be appreciated SOME MINOR SPOILERS AHEAD. Rated T for one expletive, and mentions of dramatic violence.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note belongs to Viz Media. I possess no ownership of the Death Note franchise. However, I do own a Death Note.

**Warning!: **While most of the events in this story do not really occur in Death Note (both anime and manga), there are still some references made to the finale of the show and/or comic. You've been warned!

**A SECOND CHANCE**

The Shinigami stood on the very edge of the skyscraper, and viewed the city below him. He was quite during this time, doing nothing else but staring. It was night, and so nearly every object had become covered by the dark, sans the multitude of lights. The juxtaposition of lamps near windows, car headlights, traffic lights and business signs of many colors all served to create the formation of what appeared to be stars in an empty, vast galaxy. Despite the city usually bustling with activity, those lights gave it a settling serenity, and the Shinigami could feel it calming his soul, if not a little.

But the Shinigami reminded himself why he was back here among the living, and he could feel that familiar rage burn inside of him as he did so. He reminded himself that all of this beauty had once been his, and could have been his permanently, if not for the insolent actions of his enemies.

The concept of his defeat never failed to enrage him, yet he was aware of when it needed to be controlled. Was it not, after all, pride that clouded his judgment and led to his downfall? His life as a human conqueror was over, he realized that, but he wouldn't be deprived of his vengeance. That much he was entitled to. And this time he would keep his emotion in check, and allow his brilliance to work unperturbed.

His appearance…that was another thing that infuriated the Shinigami. He was repulsive now, although he had been gorgeous in his past life. Gone were his previous attributes of an athletic body, sharp face, and silky hair. Such glorious features were replaced by black, oily, reptilian skin. His hands were no longer hands, but claws with long, filthy, yellow nails. He no longer had a nose, but two long nostrils akin to a snake's. His teeth were small, but sharp, like a piranha.

He looked like a freak, and the reasons for this did not completely satisfy him. All that he had been told was that all Shinigami appeared equally grotesque, and that he must too. One Shinigami reasoned with him that because he was reborn, there was no need to appear similar to his former self. Besides, why would he need his old ravishing looks to gain revenge?

The Shinigami could not argue with this, although his wounded ego did. But in any event, he knew he was stuck with such repugnancy, and he would make the best of it. In addition to his permanent physical features, he donned a midnight black monk that fell all the way to his feet. Holes were cut into the back to allow his vast, raven like wings to spread freely. The robe itself was ragged and ratty; some holes were apparent, but some were covered with patches of duct tape. It also looked like the stitching was done lazily. This intimidating stature was completed with a silver necklace of the sun, with erratic rays and a disgusted grimace etched across the face.

_At least_ the Shinigami thought positively _I will be able to terrify my prey shitless, as well as tear them apart._

He smiled. He couldn't remember when he had last done so.

The rain began to fall, and the Shinigami knew that he was to act soon. He would hunt his foes down, but he would also do it in a theatrical style. He was going to bring their worst nightmares into vivid reality, and stare into their horrified eyes as their hearts ruptured and their mouths screamed in total agony.

The Shinigami's eyes glistened. They were his only remaining human feature, a relic of his past. They were red, sharp, and glowed with an energy of pure malice. If the eyes are a mirror to the soul, then they revealed what his soul was, and what it had always been: twisted, sick, and above all, evil.

Lightning struck, thunder boomed, and the Shinigami once known as Light Yagami let forth a hideous cackle that rang throughout the land.

**Author's Notes: **Although I have been writing stories for awhile, I am still a novice and this is my first time ever submitting a fan fiction. Constructive criticism is then highly appreciated. Like my work? Hate it? Why or why not?

"A Second Chance" is really just a drabble; it can be seen as either the beginning of a whole new adventure, or the curtain call for all who opposed Light. My primary objective was to build a suspenseful story, in which the ideal readers (the fans who have seen/read all of Death Note) are almost completely sure of who the mystery Shinigami is, but are still intrigued by his mindset and intentions.

I may someday flesh out this entire concept, and detail every aspect of Light's revenge. However, that's another story for another time.


End file.
